Get it Right
by Zara Watson
Summary: Abadonar Harry e Hermione foi a coisa mais estúpida que tinha feito, o arrependimento corroía sua alma e seu coração cada vez que lembrava da voz dela gritando para que ficasse.


**NA:** Fanfic escrita para a Ron!Fest do fórum 6V.

* * *

**Get it Right**

Arrependimento. Essa era a palavra que o perseguia desde a hora em que brigara com Harry e Hermione naquele dia e fora embora. Quis voltar assim que desaparatou longe do acampamento, mas o bando de seqüestradores não permitiu nem que tentasse. Foi tudo muito rápido: em um minuto estava aparatando e no outro perdendo a varinha para um brutamonte horroroso que o acusava de ser um aluno trouxa fugindo. A princípio não entendeu nada, mas disse o primeiro nome que lhe veio à cabeça quando lhe perguntaram. Lalau Shumpike. Não demorou muito para que os homens se distraíssem decidindo o que fazer com Ron e essa foi a oportunidade de escapar. Não pensou duas vezes, partiu para cima de um deles e lhe aplicou um soco que foi o suficiente para que conseguisse roubar a varinha do homem, recuperar a sua e desaparatar imediatamente. O nervosismo e a adrenalina da fuga não ajudaram, mais uma vez ele se estrunchou. Bill e Fleur ouviram-no chegar e lhe ajudaram com o ferimento causado pelo estrunchamento. Não entenderam o que ele fazia ali, mas foram discretos o bastante para não perguntarem nada naquele momento. Mais uma vez o arrependimento lhe consumia a alma e os pensamentos. Como tinha sido capaz de fazer aquilo? Partir daquele jeito quando a ouvira gritando por ele para que ficasse? Uma lágrima solitária escorreu por sua face enquanto tomava banho e se limpava de toda aquela sujeira acumulada. Como estariam os dois agora? Será que estariam com muita raiva dele? Aquele maldito pedaço de alma de Você-sabe-quem o estava consumindo, conseguia por um pequeno instante imaginar o que aquele diário havia feito à sua pequena Ginny. Desceu para a sala de estar onde Bill e Fleur ansiavam por explicações e notícias.

- O que houve Ron? Onde estão Harry e Hermione? Aconteceu alguma coisa com eles?

- Nós brigamos e acabei indo embora. Não me olhe assim – falou ao ver a expressão do irmão –, já estou me punindo o suficiente por ter feito isso. Agora não tenho mais como voltar.

- Porque não? – o irmão perguntou complacente.

- Nós estávamos fugindo esqueceu? Há esta hora eles já devem ter mudado o lugar do acampamento e é impossível encontrá-los. Os feitiços de proteção da Mione são incrivelmente bons. Eu tentei voltar ok? – falou ao encarar a expressão de Fleur – Fui pego por uma quadrilha ou sei lá o que, eles queriam me levar ao Ministério, não entendi por que, perdi muito tempo aprisionado e quando consegui fugir deles vim parar aqui.

- Você foi pego por uma quadrilha de seqüestradores? Foi sorte escapar viu. Eles estão por toda parte, são caçadores de recompensa, o Ministério está caçando e detendo todos os nascidos trouxas. – Bill explicou.

- Esses eram realmente estúpidos. – o ruivo comentou – Posso ficar por aqui? Não pretendo voltar para casa – baixou a cabeça e encarou o tapete –, tenho que descobrir uma forma de encontrá-los.

- Pode ficar o tempo que quiser – Fleur respondeu e Bill concordou fazendo sinal positivo com a cabeça.

- Obrigado.

Aquela foi uma noite difícil e as que se seguiram também. Ficou por dentro de tudo o que estava acontecendo no mundo bruxo, descobriu a respeito do tabu e conheceu o programa de rádio que seus irmãos e o amigo Lino Jordan comandavam. Passou o Natal com o irmão e a esposa que deram uma desculpa a Molly e não foram para a Toca. Não conseguia tirar de sua cabeça que precisava encontrar os amigos, estava tão arrependido de ter ido embora, sentia tanta falta dela, ficava imaginando o que ela e Harry estariam fazendo, se estariam bem, se lembravam dele. A música tocava distante no rádio enquanto seus pensamentos iam e viam de Harry e Hermione para ele. Foi quando ouviu... Não podia estar ouvindo direito, era a voz dela, estava falando o nome dele. De onde poderia estar vindo aquela voz? Levou a mão ao bolso e pegou o desiluminador que Dumbledore lhe deixara de herança, a voz vinha dele, acionou o objeto imediatamente e a luz de seu quarto sumiu para depois aparecer uma pequena bola de luz do lado de fora da casa. Ele sabia o que deveria fazer, arrumou as coisas apressadamente na mochila e seguiu a luz. O que aconteceu em seguida foi estranho, mas sabia que iria encontrá-la. Tinha certeza disso e não erraria novamente. Estava tendo uma segunda chance e dessa vez iria acertar.

* * *

**NA**: Não posso deixar de agradecer a Teka linda que betou essa fic super rápido. Muito obrigada querida!


End file.
